The Chronicles of Death
by www.Wrathchan.com
Summary: Appreciate what you've got...it could be gone tomorrow. R&R. total spoilers
1. Broken Promise

Broken Promise

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sounds of terrified screams echoed in his ears. "How could I have been so stupid? It all happened right after I left...what did I do wrong?" he sobbed. "Don't sulk like that..." said a voice from behind. Colonel Roy Mustang turned around. "I...the very thing I feared most happened within ten minutes after I left. I can't believe I didn't even--"

"There was nothing any of us could have done about it...it's not your fault."

Roy looked down. "Thanks, Armstrong, but I don't think that will replace my loss." Alex looked taken aback. "Colonel...it'll be alright. You didn't do anything wrong. Everything happens for a reason, Roy."

"Everything, huh?" Mustang asked. Just then, he remembered Hughes. His stupid smile...his cheerful voice...his stupid pictures. A single tear ran down the colonel's face. "But...how could that be--If everything happened for a reason, then what was the reason for Hughes? What was the reason for this! I didn't learn anything from the death of Hughes, if I had, I wouldn't be here right now!"

Alex just stood there. "The reason will soon appear, hopefully. Until then, we need to be strong. It was just her time, and nobody knows why." Roy nodded. "Not yet...and that's my job to figure out why. Whoever did this..." he sighed. "I suppose moping about it isn't going to help." he said. Armstrong smiled. "I hope you feel better." With that, he took off his hat, bowed, and left. Roy, however, remained. "I'm really going to miss you..." he said. He placed a flower on a gravestone which read:

_Here lies Elizabeth Hawkeye. Fisrt Lieutenant and loyal, beloved friend._

It began to rain.

Three Weeks Later...

Colonel Mustang sat in his apartment, sorting through papers. He heard a knock at the door. "Go away." he said. "I came to check on you." said a familiar voice from outside the door. Roy peered through the door. It was Armstrong "Colonel, you're a mess..." he said, looking past him. "...And so is your apartment." He added.

Mustang shrugged blindly, and let him in. Amazed, Armstrong looked around. He was frozen stiff. Papers were everywhere, there were circles on the walls, chairs were fallen, bottles everywhere. But what had really caught his eye...was something dead center in the middle of the floor. "Sir?" asked Armstrong. Roy had already made his way to a corner in the small apartment. "Roy, you aren't really going to---"

"WHAT ELSE IS LEFT FOR ME! NOTHING! NOT A DAMN THING! EVERYTHING I KNEW AND LOVED IS GONE! GONE, YOU HEAR ME! THERE'S NOTHING LEFT!" Roy shouted from his corner. "No! Mustang! Listen to me, this isn't the answer to...you shouldn't...DO YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE----"

"I know! I don't...but there's just nothing left...I'm such a helpless human, and this is the only thing for me to do." Roy sulked. Armstrong stared at him akwardly. "Yes...there is something left. You have your job...your life, Mustang! Are you really going to let the death of two loved ones ruin you? That's not who you are!" he said. Mustang looked up at him. "Please, colonel...I don't care what you do with your life...just don't mess with others. Promise me." he added.

The colonel stood up slowly. "Okay, Armstrong...I promise."

Armstrong nodded. "Thank you, sir." he said. Roy wiped a tear from his face. "I'll be going now. I'll see you at work tomorrow." said Alex, as he shut the door behind him. Mustang looked around his apartment. "I promise..." he repeated.

He walked into his kitchen. "I promise..."

"I..." he started, and then began crying once more. "I'm sorry...I couldn't save you, Hawkeye...so, I'll make it up to you."

He leaned on the counter. "For you..."

Walking back into the main room, Roy fell to his knees, staring at what lie before him and clasped his hands together. "I will break my promise."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

R&R, I hope you liked it. Sorry, it's kinda sad, and it doesn't get any happier. It's the kind of thing for you to read when you're feeling sad, but not the kind of thing to cheer you up...err...long ending note...


	2. More to be Lost

More to be Lost

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Opening his eyes, Colonel Mustang looked at his clock. "Shit!" he said, crawling out of his bed. "I'm late..." he quickly changed into his uniform, and left his neat, tidy apartment. He got in his car, and then, sighing, he drove off. He parked his car in the parking lot, which seemed unusually empty.

He got out of his car, and walked himself out of the parking lot. He walked into the building, and looked around. Nobody was in sight. "Is today a holiday or something?" he asked himself. Shrugging, he took out the keys to the office door, and slid the key in, turned it, and opened the door.

The next thing Roy Mustang saw, changed his life forever. When he thought he had lost everything...he was wrong. One thought ran through his head as he looked around the office. "What have I done?" he whispered. Roy fell to his knees. What he saw in the office, was Havoc, Breda, Feury, Falman, and Armstrong (as he would any day of the week). One thing was slightly different about them. They were dead. It seemed as though they were shot, and then, when they tried to defend themselves, strangled. Blood, papers, and bullets were all around the room. The scent of the blood made Roy gag, and it wasn't helping him at all. He was choking on tears, on his knees, head on the ground, crying. He looked up from the ground.

There, before his very own eyes, was his beloved first lieutenant. "H-H---HAWKEYE!" Roy asked hysterically. She was lying in a pool of blood, with a dead Black Hayate cradled in her arms. Stirring, she got up, and put a hand to her head. When her eyes opened, they were gray and lifeless. Mustang gasped. _It can't be...What have I-- _Mustang began thinking, as he stared at Riza's gray eyes. She looked at him. "Y---you..." she said. "What are you doing here!"

Roy looked confused and sad at the same time. "Riza...what's happened?"

"What?" she asked. Then, she looked all around her. Gasping, she backed away. "D-did I---?"

Mustang definately noticed a difference. She was wearing black. A black skirt and shirt (like Envy's outfit). Her nails and toenails were black, and her eyes were gray. Her hair was much longer, and left down, instead of clipped up. Still, without a doubt, this was the late lieutenant Hawkeye. Now he was sure of it. It all made sence. The colonel had made a terrible mistake.

"I can't believe I was so foolish as to try something so incredibly stupid!" Roy shouted to himself, crying hysterically as he did so. Hawkeye looked at the dead Hayate in her arms, and gasped. The dog was bloody, and his eyes were rolled backwards, his tounge was sticking out. It was a most gruesome and graphic image, and Riza just stared at her creation with those gray eyes, as they widened. "Where am I? Who am I? Why do you seem so...familiar...who are you?" she looked around, there was blood everywhere, and she was scared and confused.

Nonetheless, she was one of them. She was an artificial human being. One of the homunculi. No doubt about it. "This whole mess...the death of all these people...that's..." Roy started, but was cut off.

"Equivelent exchange, colonel..." said a voice.

Roy's face cringed. "Who's there?" he asked.

A figure swooped in from what seemed like thin air. "This is all your fault, and now she has to suffer like the rest of us! You should have let her rest in peace, colonel! But instead, you were selfish, and you tried to give her another chance, therefore, creating an artificial version of the very person you tried to bring back. And now, she's coming with me, and we will all explain to her about what's going on. You can stay here and sulk, but we're leaving."

Roy's eyes narrowed. "_We_? Then that makes you..."

"Yes that's exactly correct! My name is Greed, and I am indeed one of the homunculi!" he answered for him.

Mustang snickered, almost excitedly. "Damn, I love being right." he said, getting up, but shaking. "So, Mr. Greed...what have you and your oh-so-brilliant pals planned for Hawkeye?"

"Hawkeye? Oh, no...not anymore..." Greed laughed. "What's so funny?" Roy shouted. "Nothing..." said Greed. "Nothing at all..." with that, Greed grabbed Riza's arm, and was somehow gone. Roy looked around---nothing. "Damn him..." he sighed. "Where the hell could he have---"

He gasped.

"Maybe...maybe he went to lab five...Yes. That's where the last report was, so that means they HAVE to be there!" Roy stood, and limped out of his office, stopping at the door and turning around. He raised his arm, and tapped his right hand to his head. "I'm sorry...I truly am..." he saluted them, and left. As he ran, tears streaked down his now miserable face. "I might have lost Hughes...I might have lost Havoc...I might have lost Falman, Breda, Feury, and even Armstrong..." he started. "But, Damn it, I'm NOT losing Riza!"

"Who are you? Why am I here again?" asked a very confused Hawkeye. Bending down, Greed smirked. "Can I ask you a question, hunny?"

Hawkeye looked up, eyes narrowed. "Yes?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Who are you?" he smiled

"I'm Elizabeth Hawkeye, last I checked." she said. Greed shook his head. "Poor thing..." Riza's eyes grew wider "What do you mean 'poor thing'!" she shouted. "You are no longer 'Elizabeth Hawkeye'...you're dead!" he finished with a smirk. "T-that's impossible!"

"Nuh uh...look deep into your memory..." said Greed. Riza thought, and thought. She gasped. "I remember! I tried to save the colonel...and somebody shot me..." she said. Greed smirked. "Yeah...you could say that..."

Hawkeye looked at her hands, moved them around a little, then asked, "So...how am I still moving? OH NO! Don't tell me I went to hell! I was ORDERED to kill those people! Aw, crap! Who are you supposed to be, this so-called devil!" she frantically questioned. Greed's eyebrow twitched. "No, I'm not the devil..." he said. Riza sat back in a relaxed position. "That's right, you said your name was Greed, correct?"

He nodded. Riza closed her eyes, stretched, and stood. "Okay. Well then, Greed, Where am I and why do I still have flesh, blood and bones if I'm not in hell?"

Greed laughed. "What now?" Hawkeye asked. "Gee, can't I laugh for no reason every once in a while?" Greed said defencively. "...No..." answered Hawkeye. Greed sighed. "Okay, here's what's going on..."

He sighed again, and sat. "You _did_ die. However..." he started.

"Someone brought you back..." said another voice. Riza and Greed looked up, and then, there was suddenly another figure on the floor, facing them. "The same thing happened to all of us...don't you see? We aren't monsters...we aren't human. We aren't really anything..."

"Lust..." said Greed.

Hawkeye looked at both of them in confusion. "Lust?"

Lust nodded. "You see..." she started. "We used to be people. Normal human beings. Something horrible happened, and we died. Our loved ones obviously couldn't live without us, and tried to summon us back from the dead. It didn't work, and now we're artificial human beings the humans call 'homunculi'. As for you, well, somebody must have wanted you back, and the same happened to you. Greed, here, saw you. He saw you slautering all those people."

Riza gasped, and her lifeless eyes filled with horror. "N--I didn't kill them! I would nev--"

"Yes, you would. And you wouldn't even know it...that's what it means to be a homunculus, Elizabeth..." Greed said. "And it's my job to watch over you." he finished. Hawkeye looked up at him. "No! That's not who I am! There's no way I could possibly be a---"

Greed slapped Hawkeye's shoulder. "Yes you are! Accept your fate!"

Riza turned around, and her expression got madder. "I can't believe this! It's a bad dream! It's a damn nightmare!"

"No, Elizabeth..." Lust started.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, DAMN IT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW---" she started once more, but was cut off by a nail extending and poking her right shoulder.

"NO IT'S NOT! Not anymore...now you are one of us, and you had better accept it, because this is one nightmare you'll never awaken from..." Lust said, smirking. Riza stood, staring at one of Lust's nails. It was just poking the back of her shoulder. "Is this a threat? I thought homunculi can't die..."

Greed started laughing. "Then maybe you should look at where she's aiming that thing." surprisingly enough, Hawkeye looked at the back of her shoulder where the nail was skimming. She gasped. "I _am_...a homunculus..." she said, eyes wide. "Now..." said Lust, retracting her nails. "Would you like to know who did this to you, Elizabeth?"

Riza looked back at Lust. "...yes." she said, clenching her fists. Lust smirked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Now what? What'll happen next! Well, just press the damn button to chapter three and find out! D'uh!


	3. Red Ink, or Blood?

Red Ink, or Blood?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He was driving down the slippery road in the rain. "I've gotta get to lab five...or else they'll convince Riza that I'm the bad guy here..." he sobbed. The windsheild wipers were on heavy, and wiping as much rain off the glass as possible. Unfortunately, Roy didn't have a windsheild wiper for his eyes. Instead, he let them run down his face gently, and new ones were born, just as new rain dropped on the glass of his car.

"Damn..." he said quietly. "It's all my fault. I'm such a dumbass...sure, Fullmetal lost his arm, leg, and his own brother's body. I thought I maybe had gotten away with it without equivelent exchange...looks like I was wrong. I don't believe that Hawkeye killed them. It was a set-up. Hell, that's not even Hawkeye. It's just a confused, poor thing. It was meant to be her. With her memories, and her same eyes, and hair, and smile---"

He stopped in the middle of his sentence. "But instead, she turned out to be a creature with few memories, gray eyes, longer, darker hair, with an emotionless, but gentle face." he stopped the car. The lab entrance was smashed. He ran; ran straight to the rubble, and started moving rocks. Grunts, and sighs came out him as he did so, these weren't pebbles!

Roy snuck through the hole he had dug through. _This is it..._ he thought. "Now, all I need to do is---"

... "Strange...I thought I heard something..." he said to himself.

"Dumbass..." said a familiar voice. Roy looked straight ahead, from where the noise was coming from. A figure appeared from the shadows. It was garbed in black cloth from head-to-toe. "Who are you?" Mustang asked. "Shut up..." said the figure.

Roy took a step closer. "Wait, are you---"

"I know who you are, and you are my enemy, my miserable creater, damn it, when something dies, that means it's supposed to STAY dead!" the shadow screamed. Mustang lifted his hand. "Don't you understand! I did it because--"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! Damn you and your excuses! Your time is up, and nobody is going to resurrect you!" the figure tore off the black cloth, and was presented as the same Hawkeye Roy saw in his office less than an hour ago, dressed the same. "I knew it was you..." Mustang said. "Of course you did! You're a freakin genius! Now, kill me once and for all!" Hawkeye demanded. "If...that's what--"

"Roy...that's what I've wanted since I saw you enter here looking for me...don't you see? I'm not Riza, the one you're looking for. She's dead! Long gone, instead, you've created one who looks like her, and barely remembers you!" she said quietly. "But..." Mustang started, and just sighed, never finishing his sentence. He lifted his hand again, and got in a snapping position. He snapped, and watched his creation burn. Much to his own surprise, he heard another laugh. Turning around, Roy saw nothing. "Who's there?" he demanded. Nobody answered. When Roy turned around to leave, he stared down at the ashes. Clenching his fists, he started out. BOOM! A bullet at his feet. Roy looked at it with curiosity. Slowly, he turned around and looked up. "Guess who?"

The last thing he remembered were those words. The next thing he knew, he was back home, sleeping on his couch. "Wha..." he asked himself. "Was that...was that a nightmare?"

He stood from the couch, and stared out the window. He was staring into nothing for quite some time. Then, he turned around, and saw an oddly placed rose that he didn't remember putting there. When he looked at it, a note was neatly tucked under it. _What's this? A prank? Oh, please make this all be an April Fool's joke, or an early Valentine's Day present._ he thought as he picked up the note, putting the rose aside. The writing was in black ink, very messy, and the paper was burnt. Roy's eyes widened as he read the message, which read:

_Roy..._

_I did it. I killed them. Every single one. And here you sit, thinking this was all a bad dream. This is as real as it gets, Mustang! Face the facts...you've created a monster, and you can't even destroy it with your best attack, making you completely hopeless. I understand that you created me because you care about me; but I shall not die...until I see you dead._

_Elizabeth_

Mustang was crying so much, he couldn't breath. The words 'until I see you dead' were written in red ink. _No..._ he thought. _Not red ink...blood...Armstrong's, Havoc's, Breda's, Feury's, Falman's...she...she did kill them..._

"And she goes by Elizabeth now..." he sighed. "Now I know how Edward and Alphonse feel, to try something ridiculous, blinded by love, and then fail, and not only fail, but have your creation despise you, and talk about you dead, and attack you, and make you feel foolish and stupid!" Roy picked up a bottle. "DAMN IT!" he yelled as he threw it across the small room. "And not only that...but flames won't work...she can reconstruct herself." He picked up the shards of glass, grabbed a pistol from his room, and went off to lab five once more without another word.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

R&R


	4. Still Sheding Human Tears

Still Sheding Human Tears

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jumping over the rocks in her way, Riza made it back to lab five. "Wow, just in time to meet the others." said Greed as she walked in.

"The others?" Riza asked. "Well yeah, there's not just you, me, and Lust...that'd be pathetic!" Greed said. Hawkeye flinched. "Yeah I guess it would make more sence to have more than three..." she said. Just then, it seemed as though there was an earthquake. "DAMN! What was that!" Riza asked. "That...was Gluttony." Greed said. "He's walking" Hawkeye made a discusted face. "Glutto---HOLY CRAP!" she shouted. Something had grabbed her arm. Or rather...someone. Riza didn't move, but heard a small voice from behind her. "...Can I eat her?".

"No, Gluttony...you can't eat her..." Greed answered. Gluttony wimpered, and sat down next to Greed. "Dumbass..." said another voice. Riza looked around. "God, you're dumb...you can't even tell where I am?" asked the voice. Hawkeye clenched her fists. "Alright, weakling..." the voice said. Before her, stood our very own Envy. Hawkeye gasped. "You...killed..."

"Hughes? Yeah, he knew too much for his own good, I just had to shut him up..." Envy said unconcerned. "Anyway, what's so great about you?" he asked. Riza's eyes lowered. "Well?" he said, tapping his foot. With a blink of an eye, Hawkeye flipped over Envy, and had a gun placed on his leg. "If I shoot...I'll show you what's so great about me...I might even tell you about it in hell, with detail." Envy smirked and stepped aside. "Not bad...too bad it couldn't save your friend..." Riza smirked with revenge in her eye. "I'll never forgive you...even if you are my ally..."

"Ooh! Sharp words..." Envy laughed and sat down. "Any others?" asked Riza.

"Just three..." said Greed. Much to Riza's surprise, someone very familiar walked in. "You...you remind me of..." she gasped. "The Fhurer's secretary! Were you tricking him! You're really a homunculi! Unbelieveable! You had all of us on strings, even him!"

"No..." said Sloth.

Riza looked at her stranglely "What?" she asked. Greed smirked. "There's two more of us, remember?" there was silence. "PRIDE!" Greed shouted. Pride walked out. Riza's eyes grew wide as she staired at him. "You're lying. My life was not---it wasn't like this..."

"Believe what you want...but it was..." said a voice. Riza turned around. "You...LIAR!" she screamed at non other than our own fhurer.

Pride shrugged it off. "One more..." said Sloth. After another akward silence, there was a small voice ringing in all their ears. "mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy!" rang the voice as a child stepped out of a corner, and ran to Sloth, hugging her. Hawkeye gave a confused look. "What's his name?"

"This is Wrath. Careful with him, he's got a terrible temper, and only listens to Sloth." Lust said. Riza nodded, and looked at all of them once again, stopping at Pride. "You bastard..." she whispered.

Much to her surprise, Pride had raised his hand and slapped her on the face. "How dare you call me such names!" he seethed. Riza bounced up, very angrily. "What can I do! How do I do it! You all have some sort of power, what the hell is mine!" she asked. "Elizabeth...hand me that gun." Greed said, pointing to one on the ground.

"What? No..." she said. "Stubborn littlew bitch." Greed said as he walked over and took it. "Hey!" she shouted. Greed broke it in two solid pieces. Hawkeye gasped. She took a rock in her hand, preparing to throw it at him. "I can't believe you brok---wha!" the rock turned into a gun. "Now, throw the gun over there." Riza blinked, staring at the gun. She threw it. "Now stand where you are, and pick it up." said Sloth. "What? That's impossible!"

"Go ahead, try it." said Greed.

Riza reached her hand out. "Err...what?" The gun was back in her hand. "No trouble fighting, obviously, and you've still got all your 'skills' from when you were a human." Envy said almost sarcastically.

Hawkeye snorted at Envy, while turning back to Pride. "So...this whole time, you were just pulling us into your trap. And you had this one over here disguised as a secretary to help you. Clever...if only I had known when I was still human, I would've killed you."

Pride smiled. "I'm sure you would have...but now, you're one of us, which means now, I'm your ally as well." Pride sat down. "That gives a new meaning to the phrase 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer', doesn't it?" Riza scoffed. Greed nodded.

"So that's all of us." said Wrath.

Riza faced them. "Some of you...I knew when I was human. I knew Sloth, Pride, and I'd seen Envy repeatedly as I was trying to crack Hughes' case with Mus---"

She paused. "With that despicable human I dread. I swear I will kill him."

"_We_ will kill him." said Greed, standing. "We'll all split into teams. Sloth and Wrath, Lust and Gluttony, Pride and Envy, and Elizabeth and I." Envy and Pride scoffed at each other, Wrath hugged Sloth, and Lust and Gluttony were off, as they usually would be (I mean, they're always together).

"After all, you may have had no trouble at all defeating those weaklings that you so loved as a human, but Mustang...he'll be a bit more challenging." Riza stood still. "I have a question..." she said softly. "Shoot..." Greed said.

"Did...I really kill them?"

Greed looked at her strangely, but with some sort of sickening smirk. "...I know you didn't mean it..." he said. She looked up at him. "But you did." he grinned. A tear ran down Riza's face. "I see...I can still cry." Greed nodded. He sighed. "Let me know what you want to do about Mustang." he said, walking off. Riza remained. She clenched her cold fists. Slowly opening her hands up, she started at them. A tear fell into her right palm.

She stared at the tear, and sat down, lonely sorrowful thoughts stirring in her head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

R&R


	5. Remembering Death

Remembering Death

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Walking down the cold, slippery road, Mustang had his head face down, staring at the ground. "Of cousre, it has to rain...I hate rain." he stopped and looked down at his reflection in a puddle. "Riza used to love the rain. I don't know why...I never bothered to figure out why." he looked up towards the road, and began walking once again. He was walking to lab five. He wasn't sure why choose to walk over drive, his car was perfectly fine. There was just something about Roy that set him aside from others. He was the kind of person who would rather do something he hated, just to grasp the feeling of pain, instead of doing things he liked, to rid off the pain. It was an impossible feeling to understand. Nevertheless, nobody ever will understand. All of Roy's closest companions were gone. Everyone who even knew him at all was gone. Thinking this over, Roy stared at the ground. "Humans..." he said to himself. "We're all foolish..."

"Yes...all humans are foolish..."

Mustang turned around. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Cut the crap, Mustang! You know damn well why I'm here, so please, save me the trouble of having to kick your sorry ass, and come with me."

Roy smirked. "You bastard...you betrayed me...I can't ever follow someone who's betrayed me, and especially if it would lead me to my own death!" pulling out a gun. "I just can't believe we actually believed you, fell right into your sick plot, and now, after all, I can't believe I'm about to end it all. So, really, tell me, _sir _what should I call you by today!"

"Pride..."

Roy smiled. "Pride...of course...well, Pride...I'll see you in hell!" He fired three times, hitting Pride directly in the heart. "Ow..." he said, falling. Roy smirked. "I know you're not dead, save the drama for someone who cares." Pride stood up. "Not at dumb as I suspected. You know, for being pulled on strings for years on end." Mustang clenched his fists, but at the same time, smiled. "It's amazing...how someone so 'dumb' could know exactly where to shoot...and when to shoot there..." he said, aiming the gun at his eye. Pride froze. Gun shots were fired, and Pride fell to the ground. Roy paused. "Bastard." he said. Mustang once again headed to the labratory.

However, Roy was certainly unaware, that he was still falling straight into a devious trap, and was still being followed by Envy. As Envy walked past Pride to catch up with Roy, he stepped on his head, and laughed at him. "It was in best taste I stay behind...ya know...for the team's benefits..." he smirked, walking away.

Meanwhile, Riza and Greed were making their way through the military headquarters. Greed had a grin on his face, but Hawkeye was less overjoyed. she looked around the room she had murdered in. She stared at Black Hayate's dead body, and shook with terror, as Greed sorted through the paperwork in Roy's desk. "Sheesh, does he do anything!"

Elizabeth looked up. "I suppose not...I can't really say." she said. Greed stared at her in question. "You can't?" Hawkeye picked up her gun and stared at it. "That's the funny thing, now that you mention it." she said. "I've never been interested in alchemy, or it's principals, and yet, I can't help believing that equivelent exchange is really how everything works."

Greed grew a confused look on his face. "What are you getting at?"

"It's just that...well, you can't remember much about your past life, can you?" she asked. Greed shook his head. "Not much...and yet, sometimes...I get these strange feelings, and akward flashbacks."

Riza stared at him, blankly. "But hell, it's probably nothing, I mean, lord knows how long I've been dead, and I can't even bring myself to try to figure out what's happened. Sometimes, you just need to stop and think...as for me...well, I just perfer to keep time flowing, and forget the past that haunts me." Greed said. "But then...why am I seeking revenge?" Hawkeye questioned. "...Because it's not too late for you..." Greed sighed.

"About the equivelant exchange...it is difficult for you to remember, and therefore, it is more difficult for you to die...but when you finally remember all the riches of your passed life..." Riza said. "Dying...is quite an easy task."

Greed turned his back to her, and said nothing more. Riza just stared back at her dog, remembering all the things thay had been through. But remembering a loved one was far harder than remembering a companion, and it was a challenge she was up to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I hope you enjoyed this one, chapter six is on it's way.


End file.
